The present invention relates generally to an outdoor campfire box providing a fireplace in which a campfire may be built, and which may be used in a backyard or on a patio.
Campfires and indoor fireplaces provide a source of heat as well as the attractive and enjoyable aspect of watching open flames as the fire burns down. Campfires additionally provide a heat source for cooking foods. Beaches and parks often have metal, concrete or masonry barbecues or campfires in which people can place wood for burning when spending an evening outdoors. However, permanently fixed campfire pits of this type would be unsuitable and expensive for use in a more confined area such as a backyard or patio.
Some backyard, outdoor fireplace units have been proposed in the past, but these are typically of all metal construction and become very hot during use, posing a risk of burns to individuals, pets, plants, and structures. They are also not particularly attractive in appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,313 of Smith describes a portable campfire fireplace both for containing a campfire and providing a cooking surface. This simply consists of a rectangular box of metal on which a grill is adjustably secured. This will also become undesirably hot during use.